


You For You

by BranwenOSV



Series: Smut Prompts [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Futa on Male, Futa!Blake, Futanari, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hand Jobs, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Other, POV Male Character, Trap!Male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranwenOSV/pseuds/BranwenOSV
Summary: Blake always saw you as you, and that's why you were willing to submit to them. Now they want to take the next step in your relationship. (Told from the POV of a shy Trap!Male reader)





	You For You

You didn't think you had a chance of fitting in at Beacon. You were what people considered a freak; technically born a male but never felt like identifying as that, especially when you dressed in feminine clothes. You thought Beacon was going to be hell until you met Blake Belladonna. Blake was like you; they didn't conform to a gender. They appeared female but was born a Futa, and from what you would learn yourself, a well-endowed one at that. Their team was very accepting of Blake, and soon you found Team RWBY to be your closest friends, especially towards Blake. The two of you couldn't be more different. While you were shy to interact with others due to your differences, Blake was confident in their identity to not take people's bullshit. It was this confidence that found yourself attracted to Blake, and eventually their lover.

You remember your first experience with Blake vividly. Blake had asked you to train with them one night in the gym. You were more than willing to say yes, and then you found out Blake had another kind of training in mind. You don't remember the exact details, but at some point, you and Blake were in the showers, where Blake had their fully erect cock out. You were stunned and aroused yourself seeing Blake's shaft grow to a full twelve inches. That's when you learned about the deviant side of Blake. 

"Does the sight of my cock arouse you?" they asked.  
They could tell just by the way your face turned beet red that the answer was yes, but you made sure to nod to confirm it yourself.  
"I bet you want to grab it right now with your bare hands."  
Again, you nod as your face turns redder. It was as if Blake could read your mind. For who knows how long you've been curious to see just how big Blake's package was, and in those lonely nights in your room, you'd jerk off in your panties, fantasizing about Blake making love to you. Blake was smiling at seeing you embarrassed to admit your secret desires.  
"You love worshipping me, don't you?"  
Of course, you did. Blake was everything you wish you could be: confident, strong, and beautiful.  
"Tell me, how far would you go to prove how deeply loyal you are to me?"  
Anything, you reply, and you really meant that. You were willing to lay your life on the line if that scenario ever came up on a huntsman mission.  
"So, if I asked you to put my pleasure above all us, to do what I want and when I want to, would you agree to do it without question?"  
You had to take a moment to comprehend what Blake was asking of you. Blake was essentially wanting you to become their personal toy, to be used any way they wanted to. You could barely form the words to say how much you'd love to be submissive to Blake, but the blood rushing to your dick causing it to stand erect gave Blake the message loud and clear. Blake smiled and placed their hands around your face.  
"Every weekend I'm going to train you to become my loyal servant. You will only pleasure yourself when I give permission, and you will serve my needs anytime I ask for it. Are you willing to do this?"  
You nod slowly. You didn't care what you had to do; Blake's pleasure was now your pleasure.  
"Then let's begin. First I need to test your skills."

Blake pushed down on your shoulders, asking you to get down on your knees and kneel in front of their foot-long cock. Without even needing to be told, you already grasp their massive cock with both your hands to steady it as you open your mouth as wide as you could, slowly taking their head in. You lick the tip of their cock, eliciting some moans out of Blake. Blake wraps their hand around the back of your head as they slowly start to bob your head towards the base of their shaft. You barely reach the halfway mark of their cock before it reaches the back of your throat, causing you to nearly gag. You're afraid of disappointing Blake, so you try to ignore the tip of their cock protruding into your throat, until they start to keep moving, lodging themselves deep inside you. They can sense you starting to gag and choke, so they suddenly remove themselves from your mouth.

"You couldn't even get halfway down before gagging," said Blake matter-of-factly. You try to apologize profusely for already failing to please Blake.  
"It's okay," they assure you, patting your head like a good pet. "Under my guidance you'll learn to take it all in. But just to make sure, I need to see how your other hole puts up."

Without having Blake say another word, you turned around and stick your ass up, presenting what Blake would later lovingly refer to as your "ass-pussy." With the help of the hot shower water, Blake tries to lube up your anus with a couple of their fingers before inserting their cock inside of you. A few inches of their mammoth cock inside of you and you already start weeping from the immense pain, forcing Blake to pull out. You feel ashamed with being unable to handle Blake's cock.

"Do not feel ashamed," said Blake. lifting you back to your feet. "If you truly worship me, you'll allow me to train you to become a true servant."

Having your spirits uplifted, you promise Blake to train hard so you can pleasure them and become their best servant.

#

In the weeks that followed, Blake had you undergo training throughout the school day. Underneath your panties you wore a cock ring around yourself, preventing you from ever cumming when not in the presence of Blake. It made the nights when the two of you separated unbearable, as you could no longer jack off to fantasies of Blake, but you reminded yourself it was all to prove your loyalty to Blake. Blake also had small vibrating massagers in your anus go off at random times, even during sparring matches with other students. At first you can barely contain your inner orgasm from the massagers vibrating your prostate, causing some students to give you strange looks. Eventually you learned how to hide your orgasms well, and you learned to control your urges to never touch yourself until Blake allowed you to.

On nights when you had one-to-one training with Blake, they'd test how well you did. They could tell if you took off the cock ring to relieve yourself by the load you shot out anytime they gave you a hand job, but like the obedient sub you were, you always passed the inspection. They'd then train you to take their cock in, showing you the techniques to keeping your gag reflex in control. If you could control your urges with the cock ring, they'd reward you with loads of cum shooting into your throat, but warned that failure to swallow their load would result in a punishment. That was never a problem for you, as you loved the taste of Blake's futa love juices so much, you didn't dare let a single drop escape your lips.

Despite cumming a boatload into you, Blake was quickly able to get their cock back fully erect without a problem. Now it was time when they tested your ass-pussy. Having those massagers inside you was essentially training your anus to withstand more punishment. You placed your hands and knees on the floor as Blake applied lube to their fingers and inserted them inside you, pleased with how easy it was for them to do so.

"I can fit three of my fingers into your ass-pussy," said Blake. "Perhaps you're finally ready to take me in."  
Yes, you replied. You begged them to finally allow their giant futa cock to penetrate you and make you their true submissive pet. Grabbing a hold of your ass cheeks, Blake lined their cock up with your ass-pussy and immediately plunged themselves halfway in. The feeling was painful at first, but your gritted teeth and soon took pleasure from it as Blake moved slowly in and out of you as you moaned in delight.  
"Your ass is clamping down on me hard," said Blake. "It's almost as if it's been begging to have me inside. Tell me my loyal servant, do you think you're ready to receive my entire twelve inches inside you?"  
You beg like a desperate person for Blake to go all the way. Having waited weeks to finally do this, you didn't want this opportunity to go to waste. Blake grabbed your ass tight, their nails nearly cutting into your skin, as they thrusted their entire dick into you, causing you to moan in pleasure and pain. Blake wasted no time moving their entire length in and out of you as a rapid pace, causing you to nearly lose your mind in pure ecstasy.  
"Your ass-pussy feels so good!" yelled Blake, enjoying this as much as you were. "You've truly earned this, my servant!"  
In-between your moaning, you stutter out how subservient you were, and how you loved having Blake as your master.

As much as you would love to have Blake cum inside you, doing so would cause a great risk of impregnating you, so as soon as they were close to cumming, they'd pull out and cover you in a tidal wave of their semen. You would look like you were gangbanged and bukkaked by about a dozen men by the time they were done with you. While you sat there bringing your mind back to reality, Blake would take out their scroll and take pictures of your face covered in their jizz.

"Don't worry," said Blake, "I won't share these photos with anyone. Now hold up your fingers and smile."  
You held up a V sign in each hand and smiled as the jizz dripped down your face and into your mouth, giving you a taste of that delicious futa-milk you craved. Blake smiled and ran their fingers through your long shoulder length hair.  
"You're such an obedient sub. You're like a pet dog who does anything for their owner. Tell me how much you love me."  
You told Blake how much you loved being their sub; at one point you referred to yourself as Blake's personal cum dumpster. You said this with great pride, but Blake looked to be offended by that last remark.  
"No," they replied. "You are not a cum dumpster. You are my servant and my lover, not some kind of whore or a slut."  
As dominating as Blake was, they always made sure to assure you that you weren't just some fucktoy for their own amusement, and that they didn't do this to break you and become their slave. They still treated you as a human being, and always asked for your consent to continue this master and sub relationship you had.

It was euphoric nights like this that made you glad to worship Blake.

#

The years passed by in a flash. Blake graduated Beacon with top honors, but you found yourself unable to keep up with the stress of being a huntsman and dropped out. Luckily, you found a new purpose in your life: Serving your lovely, benevolent master. Shortly after graduation, you moved in with Blake into their personal mansion in Menagerie, spending your days as a maid while Blake was out on huntsman assignments. While Blake was out on assignment, you still had a cock ring placed on you to make sure you saved your load for them.

After being away in Mistral for about two weeks, Blake finally returned, exhausted and relieved to return home. You noticed as soon as they walked backed in that they also brought back some gifts for you. Anytime Blake went out, they always made sure to return with special gifts for you, especially skirts and dresses to make you feel more like the feminine person you always wanted to present yourself as.

"I see you kept the house nice and clean, just the way I like it," said Blake. "I brought you a present; it's one of those kimono dresses I know you love so much." Blake pulled out a pink robe with a floral pattern and a red sash. "Go ahead, try it on."  
Even though you and Blake have shared many intimate moments, you still felt shy disrobing in front of them. You went to the bedroom and came back out with your dress on, swooning over how beautiful it looked and thanking Blake for giving you such an amazing present.  
"If you wish to thank me, there's another present I bought you for tonight." Blake reached into another bag and pulled out a pair of leather handcuffs. It was obvious where Blake wanted to go with this.  
"I'm going to take a quick shower. You know what to do."

While Blake was in the shower, you stripped yourself down and placed yourself on the bed, cuffs tying your hands behind your back. Blake came out of the shower, their massive cock fully erect and ready to be serviced by you. Blake got on the bed with you and gave you a deep, passionate kiss. 

"I bet you can't wait to cum, having to wait a whole week without touching yourself," said Blake, lightly rubbing the tip of your penis. "But first, you know the drill."

Blake sat against the headboard, holding their cock up. You kneeled in front of Blake and licked Blake's shaft before placing your lips around their tip and slowly going down on them, not stopping until you had Blake's entire foot long cock in your mouth. Blake played with your hair as you bobbed up and down sucking on their cock.

"I remember when we first started this, you couldn't even make it halfway through. Now look at you, taking in my entire cock with ease. I've trained you well."  
You blushed at the compliment of coming along so far as you continued to please Blake with your tongue. Blake gripped down hard on the back of your head, indicating they was getting close to cumming. You picked up the pace and sucked Blake as hard as you could until Blake forced you to go all the way down as they came directly into the back of your throat, feeding you with their futa-milk. After you swallowed their load, you opened your mouth to reveal not a trace of their semen left.  
"Perfect as usual," said Blake. "Now it's your turn."

Blake gently laid you on the bed, taking the cock ring off but leaving yourself cuffed behind your back. Blake grabbed your dick and jerked you off as you thanked them for allowing you to finally cum in their presence. It only took a couple of minutes before you blew your load and shot yourself in the face, getting a little taste of your cum. Blake scooped up your cum with their fingers and took a taste for themselves, then gave you another passionate kiss to share in the ecstasy.

Now it was time for the finale. Blake decided to have you stay on your back as they lifted your legs up and lubed your anus, readying you to take their ultimate reward for your servitude. You could take in Blake's entire length without a problem, but you still turned red and moaned during the initial penetration.

"You always make the cutest face when you take in my entire length in your ass-pussy," said Blake. If Blake wasn't holding down on your legs, you would have tried to wrap them around Blake to make sure they never pulled out. You'd keep Blake inside of you forever if you could. Nothing gave you quite the feeling of euphoria like Blake's giant futa cock rammed into your ass-pussy.  
After thrusting their entire penis into your anus, Blake stopped at the base of their shaft. It took you a few seconds before you realized Blake had paused. You opened your eyes and asked them if something was wrong.  
"I need to ask you something," said Blake, sounding serious. "You would do anything for me, wouldn't you, and I do mean ANYTHING?"  
You assured your master you would. After all, they were your master, and you refused to ever disobey an order.  
"Then I need you to listen carefully. I've been in heat for some time, and now my cycle is starting to reach its peak. What that means is merely having sex isn't enough to satisfy my urges. The only way I can end my cycle is to breed my partner. What that means is...I want to have children."  
Your eyes lit up as to what Blake was about to ask.  
"Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"  
Yes, you reply. You tell your master that carrying a child inside of you would be the best honor you can be bestowed upon. You've been waiting years for the moment Blake would finally cum inside you.  
"Very well. Accept the gift of my child inside you!" shouts Blake as they thrust their entire length into you, shooting loads of their cum into your stomach, causing it to slightly expand just by the sheer amount they were firing into you. The feeling was awkward and slightly painful at first, but you quickly grew to love this feeling of having your body filled up by Blake's love juices. You were sure to get pregnant when this was all said and done.

When Blake finally pulled their massive cock out of your ass-pussy, you can feel some of their seed spilling back out, but you were too exhausted to do anything but lay there like a used fucktoy, looking at the bulge of your stomach. Blake smiled as they rubbed your slightly expanded stomach, now bearing your future child or even children.

"I guess this makes me the father and you the mother," said Blake before giving you another deep kiss. You couldn't wait for the months to fly by so you can finally see your first child.

**Author's Note:**

> A big fuck you to "The Suspension Of Disbelief" on fanficion.net for being a thieving piece of shit.


End file.
